harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
1991–1992 school year
in September 1991]] This article lists the general events of the 1991–1992 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which have been witnessed by the majority of the students and teachers. It leaves out those events which are only known to Harry Potter and the people close to him. Staff The staff at Hogwarts during the 1991–1992 school year were as follows: Students Timetables First year Gryffindor :Notes: *Breaks are used to get from one class to the other. They are at least ten minutes long. - "Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks." *Herbology was held three times a week. -"Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology ... At least one Herbology class is held in the first morning period. - "Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid." ... "Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it." ... "Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break." *There is at least one Defence Against the Dark Arts class in the morning. - "The next morning in Defence Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites ..." *Potions is held only once a week, - "Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry."'' a double class on Friday morning, together with the Slytherins. *A Charms class was held on Hallowe'en morning, - "''On Hallowe'en morning ... Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly ...". This class was held on the first morning period. - "Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon." In 1991, Hallowe'en was Thursday.In the real world calendar, Hallowe'en would be on Thursday in 1991. However, the book often gets days mixed up. For example, in Harry says his eleventh birthday was on Tuesday, but in 1991, it was on Wednesday. Therefore, it is unknown what day of the week it would fall on for certain. *Flying lessons (joint class with Slytherin) take place on Thursdays - "Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together." at 3:30 pm. - "At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson." *Oliver Wood had a Charms lesson on Thursday afternoon, presumably with other fifth year students in Gryffindor, at the same time Flying lessons were taking place. sees Harry leaving his Flying lesson with McGonagall before the end of that lesson, and heading to Charms where Oliver was in a lesson. The Flying lesson started at three thirty in the afternoon and Harry met Oliver a short while later. *It is unknown when History of Magic classes take place. Events , the boy who lived]] *Harry Potter, who as an infant survived a Killing Curse cast by Lord Voldemort, entered Hogwarts. *Harry Potter became the youngest Seeker to play on a Hogwarts' Quidditch team in the last century. *Slytherin failed to win the House Cup for the first time in seven years. Quidditch Inter-House Quidditch Cup Winner: Ravenclaw, after winning against Gryffindor (Gryffindor's worst defeat in 100 years) because Harry was in the Hospital Wing. Match results: *Gryffindor-Slytherin: 170 to 60 *Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw: *Gryffindor-Hufflepuff: Gryffindor won *Slytherin-Ravenclaw: *Slytherin-Hufflepuff: *Gryffindor-Ravenclaw: Gryffindor lost (worst defeat in 100 years) House Cup #Gryffindor: 482 Points #Slytherin: 472 Points #Ravenclaw: 426 Points #Hufflepuff: 352 Points Behind the scenes *According to the timetable featured in , the timetable for a first year Gryffindor during the 1991-1992 school year is as follows: Appearances * * * * * * * See also * *1991 *1992 *1992–1993 school year *1993–1994 school year *1994–1995 school year *1995–1996 school year *1996–1997 school year *1997–1998 school year Notes and references es:Año escolar 1991-1992 ru:1991–1992 учебный год pl:Rok szkolny 1991–1992 |} 92